Organique, après tout
by Ellana17
Summary: La plus grande des surprises pour Léo, même après qu'ils aient fini ensembles, fut de découvrir que Reyna avait un coeur qui battait dans sa poitrine et était, après tout, humaine. OS Leyna. Leur vie ensemble et le chaos qui en découle. TRADUCTION
1. Les formes de vie non-organiques

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec une fanfiction de Percy Jackson, excepté que cette fois il s'agit d'une traduction d'un ensemble de OS écrit par Clichesbullet, qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de faire cette traduction pour que je puisse partager cette histoire avec les lecteurs francophones. Il s'agit d'un ensemble de OS Leyna qui m'ont tous énormément plu dès la première lecture, et je me suis bien amusée en les traduisant (vous pourrez trouver le lien vers l'original dans mon profil). J'espère que vous les apprécierez autant que moi. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, je les ferais parvenir à l'auteur.**

**D'après l'auteur, ces OS sont de courts moments de la vie de couple de Léo et Reyna et peuvent être considérés légèrement AU.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**I. LES FORMES DE VIE NON-ORGANIQUES NE SONT PAS JALOUSES**

Léo aurait vraiment aimé que ses automates arrêtent de tomber sous le charme de Reyna. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui provoquait cette réaction, mais même Festus arrêtait d'écouter Léo à chaque fois que la prêtresseentrait dans la salle des machines habillée de sa toge pourpre et de son armure en or.

- Et bien, certaine personne pense que je me conduis comme un robot, dit-elle de son ton calme habituel.

Léo venait à nouveau de se plaindre à mi-voix alors que Buford accourait vers Reyna pour l'accueillir.

- Peut-être qu'ils pensent que je suis l'un des leurs, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle tapota le dessus de la table et alla s'assoir dans un coin pour regarder Léo travailler, comme elle le faisait souvent lorsque les choses devenaient trop ennuyeuses à la Légion. Cinq ou six automates se précipitèrent immédiatement vers elle, se bousculant et bataillant entre eux afin de pouvoir lui apporter un rafraichissement. Léo leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je t'ai dit ça une fois.

D'accord, c'était un mensonge. Il l'avait dit un bon millier de fois.

- Et on se disputait ! Tu peux pas laisser tomber ?

Il n'y a avait aucune trace de colère dans les yeux de Reyna. Mais il n'y avait habituellement aucune trace d'un quelconque sentiment, ce qui avait d'ailleurs été à l'origine de la remarque sur les robots. Mais Léo n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Reyna sourit alors qu'elle prenait le verre de jus d'orange que lui tendait un automate (légèrement amoché par la bataille) et se tourna vers Léo, l'expression sérieuse :

- Laisser tomber, tu dis ?

Elle le fixa un instant de plus et il lui rendit son regard. Ils se jaugèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, puis les yeux de Reyna s'arrondirent, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et dit d'une voix mécanique :

- In-for-ma-tion-su-ppri-mée. Pzz. Pzz.

Léo lui lança un regard noir.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était arrêter de fabriquer des automates qui tombaient amoureux de sa petite-amie.


	2. Attention à ce que tu dis

**Salut ! voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette traduction. Petite précision : dans l'original les OS ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique.**

**Morgane Valdez**: De rien ^^ ça fait plaisir de te retrouver ici; oui en fait il y a 10 OS en tout dans cette histoire et j'ai déjà bien avancé dans leur traduction.

**Unic1** : Contente de pouvoir rendre service, merci pour tes encouragements en tout cas.

**Bonne lecture !**

**II. ATTENTION À CE QUE TU DIS**

Léo découvrit que Reyna parlait espagnol de la pire façon possible.

Ils étaient assis à la table d'un café de Nouvelle Rome, parlant stratégie de guerre, et il fallait bien avouer que Léo était plus intéressé par le visage de Reyna que par sa grande connaissance en mutilation de monstres, alors il ne fut pas surpris (enfin, pas complétement) lorsqu'il fit tomber le café bouillant sur son pantalon.

Il fut assez surpris pour jurer… à voix haute.

- _¿Cómo? _dit-elle.

Léo se figea. C'était déjà assez ironique de pouvoir créer du feu mais de se brûler avec quelque chose d'aussi idiot que du café, mais en plus il ne pouvait même pas exprimer son mécontentement dans sa langue maternelle.

- Tu parles espagnol ? s'exclama-t-il.

Il était tellement surpris qu'il en oublia sa brûlure pendant un instant.

- _Sí_, dit-elle de son ton neutre habituel.

Puis, après un court instant de silence, elle sembla remarquer le ton désespéré dans la voix de Léo et un petit sourire moqueur, à peine visible, se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- _Fluído, _ajouta-t-elle.

Léo la dévisagea sans pouvoir cacher son étonnement. Elle parlait espagnol_ couramment_. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ?

- Ok, dit-il en essayant de garder son calme. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû être grossier devant toi.

Il se força à respirer calmement et régulièrement.

- D'abord parce que t'es une reine ou un truc du genre.

- Une sénatrice, le corrigea-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Oui, ça.

Il commençait à avoir mal au cœur et s'en voulait de même essayer de parler à une fille.

- Et puis parce que tu es, tu sais… dit-il en la fixant. Eh bien, parce qu'on…

Son sourire moqueur n'avait pas quitté le visage de Reyna, comme si elle le mettait au défi de finir sa phrase.

- Faut vraiment que je change de pantalon, dit-il en gigotant à cause la douleur. Je reviens, enfin, si je me suis pas enfui avant, ouais, et euh… reste-là, et ne me déteste pas, ok ?

Il attrapa sa ceinture magique, espérant pouvoir en sortir quelques vêtements et se dirigea vers les toilettes en courant.

Quand il revint à leur table, portant un pantalon violet (le seul qu'avait bien voulu lui donner sa ceinture), Reyna était en train de regarder par la fenêtre du café. Léo se rassit en silence et essaya de cacher son trouble, même s'il se savait couvert de honte.

_Elle n'est pas partie_, se dit-il. _C'est bon signe._

Il repensa à ce qu'Hazel lui avait dit une fois, que ce qu'elle aimait chez Frank ce n'était pas le fait qu'il se couvrait constamment de ridicule, comme lui avait dit Léo, mais qu'il trouvait toujours le courage de faire face à la situation. Frank n'avait pas honte de rester où il était et de voir les autres rire de lui.

Léo pria les dieux pour que Reyna pense la même chose tout en essayant d'ignorer la voix dans son esprit lui soufflant que Frank pouvait facilement se transformer en ours et dévorer tous ceux qui se moquaient de lui.

- Alors, euh…

Il prit une gorgée de l'eau que le serveur avait servie en son absence.

- Espagnol, hein ? Qui l'eut cru ?

- Je croyais avoir dit que j'étais portoricaine.

Elle riva de nouveau son regard dans le sien et Léo se mit à prier pour que le sol l'engloutisse.

- C'est vrai, dit-il dans son verre d'eau.

Décidément, tout allait de travers aujourd'hui.

- Mais tu as également dit que tes plus anciens souvenirs remontaient à l'ile de Circée.

Reyna soupira et parut presque mal à l'aise. Léo commençait à regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche, en fait il regrettait carrément d'avoir quitté la salle des machines. Si être avec elle n'avait pas été bien même quand tout allait mal, il serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il était.

- Eh bien… commença Reyna.

Elle but une gorgée de chocolat chaud et soupira, l'air légèrement nerveuse.

- Un prêteur doit étudier toutes sortes de choses. J'ai mis du temps à apprendre, mais c'est la langue de mon pays, et puis… beaucoup des personnes qui s'échouaient sur l'ile parlaient espagnol. Le SPA était dans les Caraïbes après tout.

Elle but une autre gorgée avant de continuer :

- J'ai travaillé vraiment dur pendant longtemps, dit-elle une fois de plus, et on aurait presque dit qu'elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même.

Ce n'est qu'un an plus tard, alors qu'il réparait la télé de Reyna, que Léo se rendit compte des bêtises auxquelles il avait cru.

- T'as travaillé vraiment dur ? dit-il depuis le canapé où il était assis avec une canette de soda.

Il leva les yeux au plafond alors que Reyna entrait dans son appartement à Nouvelle Rome. Il désigna la télé d'un signe de la main.

- Près de soixante heures d'enregistrement de _telenovelas_, et tu oses me dire que tu as _travaillé vraiment dur _?

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle paraisse un minimum honteuse, mais elle n'avait plus de raison de mentir. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et dit :

- J'espère que t'as rien supprimé.

Léo sourit et lui tendit une canette de soda.

- Non, je finissais de regarder cet épisode. Tu te joins à moi ?


	3. Brûlure

**Salut salut ! Voilà le troisième OS de cette histoire Leyna. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

**Unic1** : merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Oui, Reyna est bien née à Porto Rico, en fait c'est une information disponible sur sa page dans le wiki de Percy Jackson, qui est une vrai mine d'or, malheureusement ce site n'est pour l'instant disponible qu'en anglais, et la version française n'est pas aussi complète.

**Bonne lecture !**

**III. BRÛLURE **

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait un problème la première fois qu'elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un minuscule baiser sur ses lèvres. Les cheveux de Léo étaient en feu avant même qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

C'était à la fois humiliant et dangereux et Léo s'en voulu à mort mais Reyna leva simplement un sourcil et soupira.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Et elle entra dans son appartement, lui adressa un sourire et un « on se voit demain ». Le visage de Léo était en feu, enfin pas littéralement cette fois.

Il avait enfin réussi à l'embrasser – même si c'était plutôt elle qui l'avait embrassé – et il avait pris feu. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à se contrôler.

Il n'y est jamais parvenu, bien sûr.

###

Il était assis à la table de Reyna, mangeant le burrito qu'il s'était préparé pour le petit déjeuner lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, portant déjà sa toge et son armure. Du temps avait passé depuis ce baiser, et Léo aimait à penser qu'il avait beaucoup plus de contrôle à présent. Il était mature, il avait une relation sérieuse et les filles ne lui donnaient plus mal à cœur. Ou du moins, celle qui portait une armure pour le petit déjeuner.

- T'es toujours en train de manger ? dit-elle en s'asseyant devant les pancakes qu'il avait préparé pour elle. Je croyais que tu avais une réunion avec Jason ce matin.

Léo éclata de rire.

- C'est pas vraiment une réunion, dit-il après avoir avalé.

L'absence de bonne manière, et particulièrement à table, était un des sujets où Reyna venait à en oublier son attitude diplomate.

- On doit juste discuter de cette idée qu'il a eu et…

- C'est important d'être ponctuel.

Elle lui fit signe de se lever, et au travers de ces bracelets, Léo aperçut les marques.

- Je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est pas moi qui ai fait ça, dit-il en lui prenant le poignet pour l'examiner de plus près.

Reyna semblait ne pas les avoir remarqué avant.

- Oh, ça (elle leva les yeux au plafond). Oh, non, c'est pas toi. C'est cet autre gars que je vois qui a tendance à prendre feu quand je l'embrasse.

Elle avait conservé un ton calme et une expression neutre, et il fallut une seconde à Léo pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il la fusilla du regard.

- N'essaye pas de faire de l'humour, ça ne te va vraiment pas, dit-il en lui tenant toujours le bras.

Reyna répliqua en souriant :

- Ça ne te va pas non plus, mais tu le fais sans arrêt.

Léo poussa un soupire puis baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le poignet de Reyna. Il se mit à rougir.

- Est-ce que c'était…

- Hier.

Reyna dégagea son poignet et commença à manger ses pancakes.

- Et avant que tu te mettes à t'en vouloir, ça ne fait pas mal du tout. J'en ai quelques-unes sur les épaules et dans le cou. Enfin, je ne vais pas commencer à les compter, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Léo baissa la tête et fixa son assiette. Il ne se sentait plus comme l'homme mature qu'il avait pensé être il y a deux minutes, il était redevenu un garçon qui ne savait pas se contrôler.

- Ça ne fait pas mal, répéta Reyna en claquant des doigts devant le visage de Léo pour attirer son attention. Ça ne me pose aucun problème, je m'y suis habituée il y a longtemps. Et puis je trouve que c'est mignon.

- _Mignon_ ? répéta-t-il avec horreur. Reyna, mon manque de contrôle est précisément ce qui a mis en péril notre camp dans la guerre contre les Géants, c'est ce qui a tué ma mère et…

- Léo, tu ne peux pas comparer ces choses-là.

Elle avait l'air irrité, même si son ton était toujours aussi calme et contrôlé alors qu'elle mangeait ses pancakes.

- C'était des situations totalement différentes et elles n'avaient pas du tout la même intensité… Je veux dire, je suis presque sûr que tu n'avais pas…

- Arrête, dit-il en la pointant du doigt. N'essaye pas de tout expliquer, on n'en a vraiment pas besoin.

Ouais, un garçon, il n'était qu'un petit garçon.

Reyna haussa les épaules.

- Étrange, ce n'est pas la réaction qu'on attendrait de la part d'un Grec.

Léo laissa tomber son visage dans l'assiette vide devant lui.

- On a pas besoin de parler de ça non plus.

Il sut qu'elle était en train de lever les yeux au plafond alors qu'elle se levait pour placer son assiette dans l'évier. Il l'entendit rire avant qu'elle n'ajoute :

- Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux si tu me promettais de ne plus jamais perdre le contrôle ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Ça n'arrivera plus jamais, c'est promis.

En entendant ces mots, Reyna fit la moue.

- Même si je te dis que ce n'est pas un problème, et que c'est vraiment pas grave, et que ça ne me dérange pas, et que ça ne fait pas mal et que je trouve ça…(elle laissa sa phrase en suspens)…_mignon_. Malgré tout ça, tu as toujours besoin de me promettre de ne jamais perdre le contrôle quand tu es avec moi ?

- Reyna, c'est le seul moyen pour que je puisse me pardonner.

Elle poussa un soupire, résignée et jeta un coup d'œil à l'évier.

- Peu importe. Je ferais la vaisselle en rentrant. Toi…

Elle alla se placer derrière lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Léo.

- Ne pense plus à ça.

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

Les cheveux de Léo prirent feu immédiatement. Elle éclata de rire.

- T'es un idiot, dit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau. Je t'aime, maintenant dépêche-toi de finir ton petit-déjeuner.


	4. Trop sucrée

**Salut ! Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira également. Je m'amuse bien à traduire tous ces OS sympas et c'est encore mieux de savoir que vous êtes là pour les lire ! Alors merci pour vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**IV. TROP SUCRÉE**

Tout compte fait, Reyna ne doutait pas assez d'elle-même. Léo savait qu'elle manquait de confiance en elle parfois, ce qu'il trouvait ridicule. En particulier lorsqu'elle doutait de sa beauté ou de sa capacité à diriger le Camp Jupiter.

Léo trouvait ces doutes-là ridicules. Reyna aurait mieux fait de se remettre en question dans d'autres domaines. Sa capacité à cuisiner, par exemple. Et par capacité, il voulait dire son manque totale de capacité en la matière.

En fait, Reyna était habituée à réussir dans tous les domaines. Elle était naturellement belle, calme, bien élevée, pleine de classe et absolument parfaite. Elle savait manier les armes, préparer des stratégies de guerre, se battre au corps à corps, mais par pitié, ne la laissez pas entrer dans la cuisine.

Léo entra dans l'appartement de Reyna et ses chiens l'accueillirent avec enthousiasme. Il leur tapota la tête et, horreur, trouva Reyna plongée dans un livre de cuisine.

- J'ai préparé le diner, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

Elle avait ramené ses longs cheveux en chignon à l'arrière de sa tête.

- J'espérai que tu ne dirais pas ça.

Il essaya de faire une grimace. Elle le fixa, ignorant simplement sa remarque.

- J'ai fait des spaghettis, continua-t-elle.

Léo s'approcha d'elle et soupira.

- C'est pas des spaghettis si la sauce c'est du chocolat, Rey.

Il y avait tout d'abord son manque totale de talents culinaires : des fours brûlés que Léo avait dû remplacer par des fours magiques, des plats cassés, un nombre incalculable de casseroles fondues – ce qui était déjà assez dur en soit. Puis, il y avait son goût insensé pour le sucre.

Aussi sérieuse qu'elle soit, Reyna avait un sérieux problème avec le sucre. En fait, en y repensant, les signes avaient toujours été là : une table de travail couverte de _dragibus_, son affection pour le chocolat chaud... Son pégase portait le nom d'une marque de beurre de cacahuète – même si Léo avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte.

- C'est pas du chocolat, dit-elle, irritée. Je sais bien que ça n'a pas marché la dernière fois, alors j'ai pas réessayé.

- Alors c'est quoi cette fois ? Gelée ? Caramel ?

Il jeta un œil à la casserole, mais Reyna posa violement le couvercle dessus avant qu'il n'ait pu voir à l'intérieur.

- De la _carbonara !_ s'exclama-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Franchement, on dirait que tu penses que je suis une espèce d'_invalide_.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Mais non, dit-il en souriant. Les invalides sont parfaitement capables de cuisiner, alors que toi (son air snob lui donna l'impression de faire une parodie de Reyna), toi ma chère, tu en es incapable.

Il venait de franchir la ligne. Elle le fusilla du regard, ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était sur le point de s'énerver contre lui. C'était une vision effrayante, même si pour Reyna, s'énerver équivalait plus à une brise glacée qu'à une véritable explosion.

- Pars alors, dit-elle en pointant la porte du doigt. Tu ne veux pas manger ce que je cuisine, alors pars.

Elle haussa les épaules, mais Léo savait qu'elle faisait tout pour garder son calme. Il leva les yeux au plafond et s'assit à la table.

- Non, soupira-t-il. Tu sais que je ne peux pas partir.

Il lui adressa un sourire.

- Tu dis que tu cuisines, je reste, on mange ce que tu as préparé, on vomit, et tu recommences le mois prochain. C'est comme ça.

Reyna croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- J'ai pas besoin que tu restes.

Reyna ne jouait pas les victimes, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de lui, elle n'avait pas besoin de son avis. La jeune femme aimait ce qu'elle cuisinait, et à ses yeux, elle n'essayait pas, elle lui « prouvait » ses talents culinaires.

- Tu préfères quand c'est toi qui cuisine, donc…

- Ça c'est clair, dit-il en hochant la tête. Je suis un cuistot né, tandis que toi… enfin, on ne peut pas vraiment dire la même chose. (Il croisa les bras) Mais j'aime que tu sois trop bornée pour ne pas admettre que tu ne sais pas cuisiner et que tu as besoin d'aide, donc…

Elle le servit avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase et s'assit en face de lui, les bras croisés.

- J'espère que tu vas vomir, déclara-t-elle en attrapant sa fourchette. Je sais cuisiner.

- Reyna, s'exclama-t-il, la bouche pleine. Y'a des _dragibus_ dans ta sauce carbonara.

- Je sais.

Ça ne semblait pas la déranger le moins du monde. En fait, Reyna avait des goûts étranges. Elle aimait vraiment tous ces plats bizarres qu'elle préparait.

Les romains étaient vraiment étranges parfois.

- Je pourrais t'apprendre ? Juste une fois ? On pourrait au moins essayer et…

- Mange, Valdez.

Ils mangèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Léo se précipite dans la salle de bain.

Il avait déjà la tête dans les toilettes quand elle vint lui proposer une tasse de thé.

- Non, je peux pas te laisser le préparer, t'as dû y mettre une boite de marshmallows ou un truc du genre.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui par terre et lui tendit la tasse.

- Ne sois pas idiot, on ne peut pas rater une tisane.

Léo accepta la tasse avec enthousiasme.

C'était trop sucré.

Léo ne dit rien, cependant, ça n'aurait pas arrangé la situation. Et puis, il lui arrivait d'apprécier les goûts étranges de Reyna, c'était surement la seule explication au fait qu'il soit encore là.

Elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux alors qu'il se penchait de nouveau sur la cuvette.


	5. Le mal des émotions

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette traduction avant la fin du week-end. Merci pour vos commentaires toujours aussi nombreux !**

**Unic1** : « pauvre d'eux », je crois que c'est exactement ça, et ça va pas en s'arrangeant ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu.

**Morgane Valdez **: Eh c'est vrai qu'à part son goût pour les armes on ne connait pas vraiment Reyna, ce qui est très dommage d'ailleurs ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire et voilà la suite.

**Sweetmeli** : Mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir que tu la lise, merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas ^^

**Clichesbullet** : Oh my, I laughed so hard at your comment, it's nice to know that you've been reading it ! And you're welcome :)

**Note de l'auteur** : On a eu pas mal d'infos essentielles dans La Marque d'Athéna, comme le fait que Reyna sache conduire ou que Léo ait le mal des transports. Si ce ne sont pas des infos essentielles alors on n'a pas la même notion de ce qui l'est.

**V. LE MAL DES EMOTIONS**

Léo avait eu plus que sa part de rencontres embarrassantes avec de jolies filles, et, plus souvent qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre, les filles en question avaient fini par vouloir sa peau, littéralement. Il allait sans dire qu'il était plus que nerveux lorsque le van pourpre du Camp Jupiter se gara devant l'_Argo II _ce matin là.

- Un _van_ ? s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers le véhicule. Tu as dit une _voiture_, je croyais que tu parlais d'une _vraie_ voiture, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte du côté passager.

- Arrête avec ce « je suis un fils d'Héphaïstos », ok ? Je suis déjà épuisée.

Alors que Léo se tournait vers elle pour rétorque « tu veux dire Héphaïstos », les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge en l'apercevant.

Reyna ne portait pas sa tenue habituelle (armure et toge). Par Hadès, ses cheveux n'étaient pas tressés sur le côté mais tombaient librement autour de ses épaules. Léo avait toujours pensé que c'était son armure et sa posture qui le terrifiait, mais en la voyant habillée comme n'importe quelle autre pensionnaire, il était encore plus intimidé. Elle ne portait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire : un simple du t-shirt camp, un short et des bottes plates. Elle avait l'air d'une simple conseillère en chef et non d'une puissante sénatrice. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas une simple conseillère en chef. Il s'agissait de Reyna, la fille qui avait accepté de passer sa journée de congé avec lui à explorer la Nouvelle Rome ce qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas d'ailleurs.

A moins, bien sûr, qu'elle n'essaye de le tuer dans ce cas, la situation prendrait tout son sens.

Il ne savait absolument pas comment ça avait commencé. Il se souvenait que Reyna était un jour entrée dans la salle des machines du navire de Léo et qu'elle s'était simplement tenue debout dans la pièce. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était plus à l'aise entourée par des machines que par d'autres personnes. Que le vrombissement des machines était plus agréable que les voix de toutes les personnes venant lui présenter leurs problèmes. Il avait été surpris par sa présence et ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se montre si honnête avec lui.

Depuis lors, ils avaient passé du temps à discuter de Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, leur famille, les machines, la guerre contre Gaïa. Ce n'était pas de grandes conversations, il s'agissait plutôt de simples remarques amères que l'autre pouvait comprendre car ils se trouvaient dans des situations similaires.

Alors le mercredi précédent, lorsque Reyna lui avait dit qu'elle avait enfin obtenu une journée de congé pour lire et se détendre, Léo avait proposé : « ou on pourrait sortir et agir comme des personnes normales ». Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle accepte. Et pourtant.

Mais Léo était bien conscient que, même à cet instant, alors qu'elle était habillée comme une pensionnaire ordinaire et qu'il n'y avait aucune machines entre eux, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il savait qu'elle aimait Jason, et son ombre s'étendait à un tel point que Reyna ne verrait jamais nettement Léo.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas il ne voyait pas du tout Reyna de cette façon là. Il ne l'aimait pas de cette façon là. Elle était, lui avait-elle dit un jour, une simple compagne de solitude. Ils se nourrissaient de la peine de l'autre pour survivre. Il pensait qu'elle se montrait simplement négative mais il aimait le fait qu'elle puisse être aussi sombre lorsque personne ne regardait.

- Ugh, grogna-t-il en plaquant une main contre sa bouche.

- Je croyais que cette voiture n'avait pas assez de chevaux pour t'impressionner, dit-elle sans quitter la route des yeux. Mais apparemment elle en aurait assez pour te rendre malade ?

- C'est pas ça.

Il savait bien qu'il était de plus en plus pâle.

- J'ai toujours mal au cœur en voiture.

- Quelle ironie, souligna-t-elle avec ce sourire diabolique auquel il s'était habitué.

- Qu'est ce que Vulcain dirait ?

- _Héphaïstos_, la corrigea Léo, les dents serrées. Et il ne dirait rien du tout, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très présent.

Il l'aperçut lui jeter un coup d'œil avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route.

- Je suppose que non.

Elle soupira.

- Tu veux que je ralentisse ? Ou bien un cracker ? Je crois qu'il y en a dans la boite à gants pour les pensionnaires qui ont le mal des transports.

Elle aurait pu dire pour les pensionnaires plus jeunes, mais ne l'avait pas fait.

Léo avait déjà commencé à grignoter un cracker trop salé lorsque qu'il se rappela qu'il aurait simplement pu sortir un soda au gingembre de sa ceinture magique.

Tic-Tac, Mentos, Freedent, Kiss Cool… encore un seul produit à la menthe et il essaierait de disparaitre lui-même dans cette ceinture. Il se le répéta de nouveau : Reyna était une simple compagne de solitude, ce n'était pas une vraie fille.

Il se surprit à la fixer, pas par émerveillement, non, mais par pur désespoir. Elle ne tourna même pas les yeux vers lui du temps qu'il passa à la dévisager. Il lui fallut deux minutes avant de freiner et de se tourner vers lui.

- T'as l'air patraque.

- Merci, t'as l'air éblouissante.

Elle roula des yeux et ouvrit les fenêtres pour faire entrer un peu d'air. Il avait bien conscience que sa remarque avait semblé sarcastique, mais il avait dit la vérité.

- Écoute, nous ne sommes pas obligés de sortir. On dirait que tu vas bientôt t'évanouir.

- Nnnnng, parvint-il à marmonner. Non, c'est ton jour de congé, et tu n'en as pas beaucoup quand tu diriges un camp de cette taille.

- C'est vrai, mais on pourrait faire autre chose une prochaine fois, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je pourrais rentrer et lire un bouquin, ou on pourrait…

- Non, déclara-t-il en essayant de redémarrer le véhicule depuis son siège. On y va. Je suis pas une mauviette, ok ? Je ne suis peut-être pas un fils de Jupiter, mais je suis fort et…

Oh, il n'avait pas prévu de dire ça à haute voix.

- Pas un fils de Jupiter ? Par Pluton, pourquoi devrais-tu être un fils de Jupiter ?

Elle ne semblait ni troublée ni énervée, ni même honteuse. Son ton était neutre. Léo se mordilla la lèvre avant de répondre :

- Écoute, on sait bien tous les deux que c'est pas avec moi que tu veux être, n'est-ce pas ?

Il essayait de paraitre détendu mais les paquets de chewing-gums dans sa poche l'empêchaient de dissimuler ses véritables pensées.

- On sait bien que je ne suis pas un certain romain sérieux, fort, orgueilleux mais pourtant charmant, non ?

Reyna avait le regard rivé sur ses genoux, mais elle ne semblait pas honteuse, elle semblait réfléchir.

- J'veux dire, ne le prends pas mal, c'est pas un problème si tu m'apprécies pas vraiment. On est pas obligé de se plaire ou quoi. Mais, même si on passe du temps ensemble, qu'on s'amuse et qu'on devient de très bons amis, j'aurais toujours ce même défaut.

Puis il ajouta avec un soupire :

- Je ne serais_ jamais_ Jason.

Reyna resta silencieuse. Elle remonta les vitres et démarra la voiture. Léo savait qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas mais, quand elle fit demi-tour, il ne parvint pas à dire qu'il était désolé. Après tout, il était habitué à la défaite.

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet en silence. Elle s'arrêta devant l'_Argo II _et déverrouilla les portes. Léo n'avait qu'une envie : regagner le bateau pour s'y cacher et y mourir. Cependant, il trouva le courage de dire :

- Écoute, Reyna. Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il attendit d'être quasiment sorti de la voiture pour le dire, juste au cas où il devrait s'enfuir en courant.

- C'est juste que je suis de super mauvaise humeur en voiture. Ça doit être mon hyperactivité ou quoi et… c'est encore pire quand j'ai mal à l'estomac. Ce que j'ai dit, c'était à cause de la nausée.

Elle le dévisagea, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion et dit :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. (Elle haussa les épaules). Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai ramené.

Ils se fixèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes.

- Je t'ai ramené parce que tu es de toute évidence malade en voiture, alors peut-être qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se promener dans le camp demain.

Léo ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- On ira dans ce petit café que j'aime bien et tu pourras m'offrir une tasse de chocolat chaud pour te faire pardonner ton impolitesse. Et on pourra aussi parler de tes problèmes.

Léo baissa les yeux.

- Désolé d'avoir dit ça.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai trouvé ça intéressant.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, presque vexé. Ses problèmes n'étaient pas « intéressants ». À sa grande surprise, Reyna éclata de rire.

- Ton grand défaut, dit-elle en démarrant la voiture. C'est vrai, tu ne seras jamais Jason.

L'estomac de Léo se contracta et il se sentit de nouveau malade.

- Mais, c'est également ta plus grande qualité : _tu ne seras jamais Jason_.

Léo n'était plus sûr de comprendre quoi que ce soit désormais mais il était presque sûr qu'il venait de franchir une étape. Peut-être qu'ils allaient dans une direction qu'il n'avait pas envisagé jusque-là.

Les paquets de chewing-gums se firent plus lourds dans sa poche alors que Reyna lui adressait un « au revoir » accompagné d'un signe de main.

Demain, ils iraient au café, il lui offrirait une tasse de chocolat chaud et il ne gâcherait pas tout. Il s'en fit la promesse.

Ça ne se passa pas comme ça bien sûr il renversa du café sur son pantalon et lâcha un chapelet de jurons en espagnol.


	6. La tequila n'est pas de l'huile

**Salut ! Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à le publier d'ailleurs, mais c'est un OS que j'aime particulièrement et je ne voulais pas bâcler le travail. Et encore merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires !**

**Unic1**** : **C'est vrai que les OS ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, ce qui peut provoquer un peu de confusion ^^ Eh oui, c'est Reyna ça, toujours très honnête. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

**Morgane Valdez**** : **Merci pour ton commentaire, c'est vrai qu'ils sont assez adorables tous les deux ^^

**Sweetmeli**** :** Je suis bien contente d'avoir contribué à te convaincre alors ! Merci pour ton commentaire, et bonne lecture !

**Maneeya**** : **Bienvenue à toi ! Merci d'avoir pris la peine de commenter les chapitres précédents également, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ^^

**Bonne lecture !**

**VI. LA TEQUILA N'EST PAS DE L'HUILE DE MOTEUR**

Il avait conscience – en quelque sorte – d'être éveillé. Cependant, quoi qu'il fasse, ses paupières pesaient aussi lourd que deux Festus et sa bouche était pâteuse. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, il se força à bouger parce que ces stupides oiseaux semblaient chanter les trois actes de _la Traviata_ directement dans ses oreilles.

Il se déplaça dans l'appartement en grognant, les bras tendus devant lui pour se diriger sans avoir à ouvrir les yeux.

- Buford, ce serait le moment de m'apporter mes lunettes de soleil, parvint-il à dire.

Sa voix était hésitante. Léo essayait encore de comprendre comment il pouvait avoir tellement soif et tellement mal au cœur en même temps. Mais Budfor l'avait tout de même entendu et se précipita vers lui, lui rentrant dedans au passage. Par miracle, Léo réussit à garder l'équilibre et à attraper les Ray-Bans qu'Aphrodite lui avait donné pendant sa première quête avec Jason et Piper.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regretta immédiatement d'habiter dans un appartement avec un telle vue sur la Nouvelle Rome car, qui dit vue dit baies-vitrées et, qui dit baies-vitrées dit beaucoup trop de lumière. Il maudit Dionysos en espagnol et se laissa retomber sur le canapé du salon.

- Et bien, on est en forme à ce que je vois.

La voix de femme provenait de la cuisine. Léo prit son courage à deux mains et leva les yeux une seconde, même s'il savait déjà à qui appartenait cette voix. Il les baissa de nouveau.

- Reyna, sois gentille et tues moi, d'accord ?

Le son de sa voix était étouffée par le canapé. Il n'avait pas envie de relever la tête et de voir Reyna fraiche et pimpante alors qu'elle buvait son café.

- En admettant que je trouve un moyen rapide et indolore de le faire, il s'avère qu'aucun de nous d'eux n'en apprécierait les conséquences.

Léo se redressa comme il put sur le canapé et grogna :

- Pff, c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour utiliser ce genre de vocabulaire, _reina_.

Il le prononça de cette façon : le mot espagnol pour « reine » au lieu de son prénom. Il la complimentait toujours plus lorsqu'il était malade ou de mauvaise humeur. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Elle lui tendit une tasse et s'assit à côté de lui en silence.

- Oh, non, tu as encore mis cinq cent grammes de sucre là-dedans, c'est ça ?

Mais il se sentait tellement mal que l'idée de vomir semblait presque attirante. Il avala une grande gorgée, qu'il recracha immédiatement sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ! Je croyais que c'était du _café_.

- Un mythe, dit-elle et il devina qu'elle haussait les épaules. Le café te déshydraterait encore plus, alors qu'un smoothie à la banane t'aidera à te sentir mieux.

Il décida qu'il n'était pas en position de négocier vu son état. Il ne dit pas mot et but son smoothie à la banane trop sucré sans faire d'histoire.

Léo s'appuya contre le canapé. Ils burent en silence pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que son mal de tête se calme assez pour qu'il dise :

- C'est moi ou le canapé sent vraiment très mauvais ?

Reyna éclata de rire.

- Est-ce que tu as regardé autour de toi, Léo ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce.

- Par Hadès, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? s'exclama-t-il.

Chaque centimètre carré (littéralement) du sol était couvert de chips, de verres en plastique fluo et, Zeus seul sait pourquoi, de papier toilette. Les meubles étaient coiffés de sombreros, et on aurait dit que la lampe à pied et la télé faisaient parties d'un groupe mariachi.

- On dit que la tequila fait tout oublier mais je ne pensais pas que ça valait aussi pour toi. Après tout, c'est toi qui n'arrêtais pas de répéter que personne n'oublierait jamais l'épique_ fiesta_ des vingt-et-un ans de Léo Valdez.

Quelques souvenirs commençaient à lui revenir en mémoire. Il se sentit rougir.

- Pourquoi le canapé pue autant ?

- Bizarrement, tu t'y es allongé y'a pas longtemps. Gleeson Hedge a passé la nuit dessus, il est parti il y a environ une heure.

- J'ai déjà dormi dans les égouts, et sérieusement, ça sent pas aussi mauvais que cette odeur de chèvre bourrée.

- Je peux facilement le croire, dit-elle en souriant.

Léo se tourna vers elle.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sentes si bon et que tu sois si en forme ?

Il aurait aimé pouvoir lever un sourcil mais c'était trop dur.

- Je me souviens clairement, enfin pas _clairement_, mais je me souviens que tu avais bu assez de vin pour danser la_ Macarena_ avec Dakota.

- Ça c'est ce que tu imagines, dit-elle en évitant son regard.

Léo se racla la gorge jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne et lui dise la vérité :

- Tu vois, on dit que le sucre prévient la gueule-de-bois, dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de café.

À la voir, ce devait être vrai Reyna avait surement passé la soirée à grignoter des sucreries.

- Alors comme ça, commença-t-il en réprimant un éclat de rire, tu as dansé la _Macarena_, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

L'expression de Reyna se durcit.

- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses te permettre ce genre de remarque alors que tu as passé la soirée à crier que tu étais tellement chaud que tu causais le réchauffement climatique à toi tout seul.

Léo enfouit son visage dans le cou de Reyna et grogna.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait d'autre ?

- Et bien, tout d'abord tu as fait crier à tes automates _« arriba, abajo, al centro, al dentro »_ en même temps comme une sorte de compte à rebours et ils ont cracher de la _José Cuervo_ sur les pauvres invités innocents.

Il remarqua avec fierté qu'il était vraiment passé maitre en matière de soirées mais ne prononça pas un mot, pensant que Reyna ne serait surement pas de son avis.

- Puis tu t'es mis à jouer cette musique, on m'a dit que c'était le thème des jeux Pokémon, et tu as essayé de forcer Jason et Percy à utiliser leur « hydrocanon » et « cage éclair », bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas ce que ça veut dire.

Léo ne put contenir un éclat de rire cette fois. Il devina que Reyna était en train de lever les yeux au plafond.

- Et tu n'arrêtais pas d'appeler Frank « Mushu » et tu as dit à Hazel qu'au moins un des deux devrait « être un homme ».

Il se redressa pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'ils me pardonneront ?

- Je pense que Frank t'a pardonné puisqu'il a pu écrire quelques mots désagréables sur ton front au marqueur indélébile.

Elle lui tendit une des sphères métalliques que Léo utilisait comme presse-papier pour qu'il puisse se regarder dedans.

- Quand je pense qu'il pouvait à peine dire « mince » quand je l'ai rencontré. En fait, je suis plutôt fier de certains de ces mots.

Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur et Reyna se leva en soupirant.

- Bien, essaye de te reposer aujourd'hui. Quant à moi, j'ai pas mal de travail.

Elle s'étira – ce qui n'était pas chose facile lorsqu'on portait une armure – et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Attends, dit-il en lui attrapant le poignet. Et toi alors, est-ce que je t'ai fait quelque chose ?

L'expression de Reyna demeura neutre, elle haussa simplement les épaules.

- Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. On a dansé, chanté, on s'est moqué de Jason et Hazel parce qu'on est un bien meilleur couple qu'eux avec leur partenaire respectif.

Léo éclata de rire.

- Et à un moment tu as crié à tout le monde de se taire, tu as sorti quelques fils électriques de ta poche pour en faire une bague et tu m'as demandé en mariage. Tout le monde était très ému. Je crois même que Gwen a pleuré un peu.

- Houa, je me fais encore plus remarquer quand je suis bourré.

Reyna éclata de rire :

- C'est rien de le dire.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Léo et il sentit un objet froid contre sa peau.

- À ce soir, dit-elle.

Elle sortit de l'appartement, laissant Léo seul avec un canapé qui sentait la chèvre. Il lui fallut une minute pour ressembler les pièces du puzzle, puis il s'exclama :

- Attends, t'as dit _oui_ ?


	7. I'm the bleeding volcano

**Salut ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent et qui m'ont tous fait sourire. C'est sympa de savoir que vous êtes encore là à chaque nouveau chapitre !**

**Pour les paroles de la chanson dans ce OS, j'en ai fait une petite traduction à la fin, juste pour expliquer le sens général.**

**Note de l'auteur **: _La déesse du Leyna bénie ceux qui croient au pouvoir des reviews._

**Bonne lecture !**

**VII. I'M THE BLEEDING VOLCANO**

Il y avait eu un moment déroutant dans la vie de Reyna. C'était quand elle avait commencé à se rendre dans la salle des machines de l'_Argo II_.

Avant ça, elle n'était pas heureuse, certes, mais elle avait au moins des réponses. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle ne devait pas vouloir, et la grande similitude entre ces deux choses. Cependant, tout ça c'était du passé. Elle était une personne différente désormais et cette nouvelle personne avait une idée très confuse de ce qu'elle voulait.

Allez savoir pourquoi, elle avait lié une amitié avec le forgeron grec. Le _seul _qualificatif poli pour le décrire était « garçon » et pourtant, elle se trouvait en sa présence (à la fois pétillante et pleine d'amertume) plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

Elle aimait également se trouver près de ses machines, elle se sentait calme alors, peut-être parce que les machines ne lui posaient pas de question, ou bien parce que leur futur ne dépendait pas de ses décisions. Reyna n'en connaissait pas la raison exacte, mais elle était certaine qu'elle était liée à son boulot de prêteur et à quel point il devenait lourd à porter.

Et puis, finalement, il était venu un moment encore plus déroutant où cette Nouvelle Personne avait totalement pris le pas sur elle et, sans réfléchir, avait placé un baiser sur les lèvres du garçon. Ses cheveux avait pris feu, Reyna n'avait pas su comment réagir, alors elle avait disparu afin de pouvoir laisser libre cours à son trouble.

Reyna n'avait aucune expérience avec les garçons. À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience avec les gens en général. À part brosser les cheveux, combattre des pirates et diriger une petite nation, elle n'avait pas vraiment de talent en matière de relations humaines. L'intimité n'était pas sa disposition la plus naturelle.

Il lui était arrivé, une fois, de se rapprocher d'une personne. Mais ensuite les dieux avaient décidé qu'ils avaient besoin d'un héros, avait effacé ses souvenirs d'elle et l'avait jeté dans les bras d'une fille de Vénus.

Même cette pensée n'était plus aussi amère qu'autrefois et Reyna ne savait pas pourquoi.

Le vrai problème dans tout ça, c'était que Reyna ne pouvait plus regarder Léo dans les yeux. Elle ne savait absolument pas où ils allaient tous les deux. Elle agissait de manière calme et contrôlée, mais seulement parce qu'elle espérait que Léo s'énerve et définisse leur relation à sa place.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et Reyna était toujours aussi perdue.

Même si elle savait très bien où aller, elle n'y était jamais allée auparavant. Et Reyna détestait perdre le contrôle d'une situation.

Donc, pour faire court, elle avait tout gâché avec ce baiser.

En un instant, elle avait perdu un compagnon, un endroit où fuir ses problèmes et sa dignité. Elle avait envisagé une attitude du genre « _C'est un truc romain, tu sais ? On le fait tout le temps pendant les fêtes. Ah ah, très européen_ », mais elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais.

Et puis, le pensait-elle vraiment ? Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de s'égarer. Ça ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.

Elle se leva, se brossa les dents, enfila son armure (au sens à la fois littéral et figuré) et se tressa les cheveux. Elle fixa son reflet dans le miroir.

- Vraiment, Reyna, tu es un soldat, tu devrais pouvoir affronter la situation. Et puis, tu es une diplomate. Alors résous ce problème !

Par terre, Aurum et Argentum s'étaient mis à faire des bruits étranges alors qu'ils jouaient.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez tous les deux ? Vous n'êtes que des automates high-tech ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en sachant que ça ne voulait rien dire.

Elle soupira de nouveau et décida de se rendre dans la salle des machines une dernière fois, histoire de constater par elle-même qu'elle venait à nouveau de tout gâcher avant même que quelque chose ait pu commencer.

Elle était habituée au chaos ambiant, alors ça ne la surprit pas. En revanche, cette fois, il y avait de la musique. Les automates étaient en train de danser, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus étrange.

Le volume de la musique était très élevé et, même si elle ne reconnut pas la chanson, la voix de l'artiste lui semblait familière : les Rolling Stones. Elle avança parmi les engins, câbles et outils. Plus elle avançait dans la salle, plus le volume augmentait.

Le visage de Léo apparut soudain de derrière une pile de métal. Il portait des lunettes de protection, et ses vêtements étaient couverts de cambouis et de sueur. Il lui adressa un sourire lorsqu'il l'aperçut, ce que la plupart des filles auraient trouvé gentil, mais la plupart des filles n'avaient jamais vu son sourire satisfait. Il avait toujours l'air de vouloir se servir de vous pour une de ses blagues.

Tout compte fait, cette situation ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

- Ah ! Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir.

Il leva ses lunettes sur son front et l'espace d'un instant, Reyna crut le voir cracher du feu par les narines. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait fuir ou non. Reyna sentait les battements de la musique résonner dans sa poitrine et cela lui donnait le vertige.

Léo enjamba la pile de métal sur laquelle il travaillait et s'approcha d'elle, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Un de ses automates se précipita pour offrir une chaise à Reyna. Elle hésita un instant avant de décider qu'elle ferait mieux de s'assoir avant de défaillir sous le coup de la honte.

Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, Léo s'arrêta net et se mit à chanter en playback. Il tendit la main vers Reyna pour la toucher, mais la retira précipitamment, comme blessé alors que les paroles disaient :

_« And when I touched her, my hand just froze. » __(1)_

Reyna commençait à penser qu'il était en fait _ivre_, et ça avant même de se rendre compte qu'il portait un t-shirt « Team Léo ».

Avec un mouvement de la main, Léo diminua le volume de la musique. L'air sûr de lui, il baissa les yeux vers Reyna, assise sur sa chaise avec un air timide, et pour elle, c'était là un exemple parfait de la nouvelle dynamique de leur amitié.

- J'ai trouvé une radio dans ma ceinture aujourd'hui.

Oui, il était bien ivre, se dit Reyna.

- C'était la radio la plus vielle que j'ai jamais vu et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait là.

Il plaça deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla. Un automate lui apporta une chaise et Léo s'assit en face de Reyna.

Reyna baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait plus rien d'une diplomate à cet instant.

- Et je me suis dit que je n'arriverai pas à la réparer puisqu'elle était très vieille, ça servait à rien de perdre du temps pour ça, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Puis il fit mine de lancer un objet.

- La radio a percuté le mur et elle s'est mise à jouer de la musique.

Reyna ne savait pas quoi répondre. Puis, se demandant s'il avait décidé de simplement ignorer leur dernière rencontre, elle fit un effort pour répondre :

- C'est intéressant.

- Non, pas du tout, dit-il avec un geste de la main. J'arrive à la partie intéressante.

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la pièce, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un entre. Puis il reprit :

- Elle a commencé à jouer « _She's so Cold_ » des Rolling Stones.

Reyna ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'était en train de dire Léo mais hocha tout de même la tête.

- Donc j'ai récupéré la radio et, tu ne vas pas le croire, c'est la même radio que celle qu'avait ma mère dans son garage.

Reyna eut enfin l'impression de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Oh, Léo, c'est…c'est merveilleux.

Il balaya de nouveau sa remarque d'un revers de main.

- C'est toujours pas la partie intéressante.

Le sourire satisfait de Léo réapparut. Reyna se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise.

- Je dois dire que je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas te voir depuis deux jours…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Ou bien Léo ne lui en laissa pas le temps, elle n'en était pas sûre.

- Et j'ai repensé à ma mère qui me disait toujours d'avoir confiance en moi et à quel point elle aurait honte si elle me voyait comme ça.

Reyna voulait lui demander ce qu'il entendait par « comme ça ». Elle voulait des réponses, elle voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien ces derniers temps. Mais elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

- Et puis tout à coup, cette radio se met à jouer une chanson de son groupe préféré, dit-il avant de s'arrêter. Enfin, peu importe la chanson. Je me suis dit qu'aujourd'hui était une bonne journée pour se montrer un peu plus courageux.

Reyna ne se sentait pas vraiment courageuse, alors elle resta silencieuse pendant un long moment. Léo se leva et elle fit de même. Les chaises disparurent comme si elles avaient pu se déplacer toutes seules (ce qui était certainement le cas, se dit Reyna).

- Eh bien, soupira-t-elle. Je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu te sens aussi bien, personnellement je…

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Léo venait de poser ses deux mains sur son visage et d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était assez brutal et maladroit et leurs dents se cognèrent même un peu, mais Reyna aurait jurer que ses propres cheveux étaient en feu cette fois.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le sourire satisfait de Léo. Alors qu'elle pensait ne représenter qu'une blague de plus pour lui, Léo eut un rire nerveux et déclara :

- Ce truc, on devrait vraiment le faire plus souvent.

Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, alors elle resta immobile, regardant Léo retourner à son travail en fredonnant.

_I'm the burning bush, I'm the burning fire  
I'm the bleeding volcano (2)_

_ooo_

(1) Et quand je l'ai touché, ma main a gelé.

(2) Je suis le buisson ardent, je suis le feu ardent/ je suis le volcan en éruption


	8. Grincements, cliquetis et autres sons

**Salut ! Voila le nouveau OS, qui est d'ailleurs un de mes préférés de la fanfic. Unic1, Morgane Valdez et Maneeya, merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir de connaitre vos réactions. Et maintenant la suite.**

**Bonne lecture !**

VIII. GRINCEMENTS, CLIQUETIS ET AUTRES SONS ÉTRANGES

Les jours ordinaires débutaient toujours de la même façon pour Léo : il se levait, prenait une douche, s'habillait, se brossait les dents, ne se brossait _pas_ les cheveux, mangeait, travaillait dans la salle des machines, rejoignait Jason pour discuter de leur nouveau plan pour sauver le monde, retournait travailler dans la salle des machines, mangeait de nouveau, arrangeait n'importe quel problème électrique dans le camp, retournait à la maison où Reyna était en train de l'attendre, puis il se rendait compte que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, qu'il était toujours dans son lit et qu'il devait vraiment se lever et commencer sa journée.

C'est ce qu'il se produisit car c'était un jour comme les autres. Un mercredi, un jour idiot, en plein milieu de la semaine et avec rien du tout à faire. Ce ne fut pas avant quinze heures que les choses s'accélérèrent.

Il était assis sur un banc dans un petit parc, mangeant une pomme tout en se plaignant de la chaleur étouffante à mi-voix lorsque Dakota, les lèvres rougies par ses boissons sucrées, passa devant lui et s'arrêta.

- Eh mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Léo lui adressa un regard empreint de confusion avant de lui montrer la pomme dans sa main.

- _Hélas_, une pomme, dit-il.

Sérieusement, il avait vu Jason frapper le garçon sur la tête une fois, les dommages étaient peut-être permanents. Dakota leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, de toute évidence. Mais je te demande ça parce que j'aurais pensé que tu serais avec Reyna et tout.

- C'est ce que j'aurais pensé aussi mais elle m'a strictement interdit de passer plus de six heures de la journée avec elle en semaine. Elle dit que je commence à devenir trop collant. C'est idiot bien sûr, j'ai seulement essayé de l'accompagner aux thermes environ cinq fois… (il poussa un soupire) Enfin, blah blah blah, je suis sensé passer ma journée à réparer les affaires des autres pour l'empêcher de demander une mesure d'éloignement.

Dakota était en train de le fixer, le regard vide. Après quelques secondes de silence, il parvint à dire :

- Euh, ouais, _génial_ mec. Mais je voulais parler des automates.

Léo s'étouffa avec un morceau de pomme et dut le recracher avant de s'exclamer :

- Quels automates ?

- Aurum et Argentum, bien sûr.

Léo se retrouva debout sur ses pieds sans aucun souvenir de s'être levé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On était en pleine réunion au Sénat quand Aurum a commencé à faire ces bruits bizarres et à cracher de l'huile de partout. Et Argentum a pété les plombs juste après. Reyna nous a ordonné de rester calme mais c'était pas beau à voir. Je pensais qu'elle était partie à ta recherche quand elle a quitté le Sénat mais…

- Où est-elle ?

- J'en ai aucune idée. T'as essayé son appartement, ou ta salle des machines, ou…

Léo partit sans attendre la fin de la phrase.

**ooo**

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ? s'exclama-t-il en défonçant presque la porte de son appartement.

Les chiens étaient là, et ils semblaient plus ou moins stables désormais, mais Reyna n'était nulle part. Léo s'agenouilla près des chiens pour les examiner. Ils avaient l'air d'aller bien.

- Ils vont bien maintenant, dit Reyna en entrant dans la pièce.

Sa tresse était complétement défaite et ses cheveux étaient couverts d'huile. Sa toge était posée sur le canapé, déchirée, et elle ne portait plus son armure. Elle ne portait plus qu'un short et un t-shirt, tous deux couverts de graisse et de terre, et ils semblaient même légèrement brûlés.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de t'appeler. Je sais comment régler ce genre de problème.

Elle était en train de se sécher les mains, qu'elle venait apparemment de laver, avec un chiffon.

- Mais ils sont très lourds. Tu as traversé toute la Nouvelle Rome avec eux alors qu'ils étaient détraqués ? Comment t'as fait ?

Reyna haussa simplement les épaules.

- J'en ai mis un sur mon dos et j'ai porté l'autre. (Elle soupira) Ils crachaient de l'huile et en ont mis de partout mais j'étais trop inquiète pour m'en soucier.

Elle reposa le chiffon et s'assit par terre à côté des automates.

- C'était pas très grave en fait. Au avait juste avalé un peu de terre dans la rue, et il continuera surement en a recracher quelques temps, et Argie était juste inquiet. C'est bien eux ça, si l'un d'eux a un problème, l'autre ne tarde pas à suivre.

Elle leur caressa la tête avec un air de maman énervée. Léo s'assit à côté d'elle sur le sol.

- T'as une sale tête, souligna-t-il.

- Merci, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Il posa une main sur sa joue et en effaça une tâche d'huile.

- Tu veux que je leur jette un œil ?

- Ce serait vraiment gentil, mais ce n'est pas urgent. J'ai réparé ce qu'il y avait à réparer. Je ne suis peut-être pas une experte mais j'ai ces automates depuis des années, je connais la langue des grincements et cliquetis aussi, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

Léo hocha la tête.

- Tu as traversé la Nouvelle Rome avec deux automates fous qui te crachaient de l'huile dessus. Ils auraient très bien pu te blesser, et je ne parle même pas de l'humiliation.

Reyna resta silencieuse un moment.

- Je suppose, mais… (Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses chiens) Pendant longtemps, ils ont représenté tout ce que j'avais et, ils sont comme ma famille. J'étais plus inquiète pour eux que pour mon image, tu comprends ?

Léo sourit. Reyna avait l'air épouvantable, enfin, si ce mot avait pu être employé pour décrire Reyna. Elle était couverte de graisse, de sueur, elle avait les cheveux en bataille et des égratignures tout le long de ses bras (surement à cause d'Argentum) et pourtant elle avait fait face à la situation et pris soin de ses automates.

Cette journée avait commencé de manière tout à fait banale mais, alors qu'il la regardait fixer ses chiens, un poids lui compressa la poitrine.

- Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir.

Reyna tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Elle devait être réellement sous le choc Léo n'avait jamais vu autant d'émotion sur son visage auparavant.

Un moment de silence passa entre eux.

Aurum cracha un jet d'huile qui les éclaboussa tous deux en pleine figure.

Argentum aboya si fort qu'il aurait pu être en train de mourir.

Le chaos régna quelques secondes.

Reyna éclata de rire.

De toutes les choses qu'elle aurait pu faire, et pour la première fois, Reyna rit. Pas un petit rire ou même des gloussements, non, elle rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'elle s'esclaffait, des larmes au coin des yeux. Léo ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction mais rit nerveusement, sans savoir s'il devait se sentir vexé ou non. Elle aperçut son malaise et tenta de retrouver l'usage de sa voix.

- Non, non… c'est que…

Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de rire mais attrapa le bras de Léo pour attirer son attention.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je… C'est que tu l'as dit et c'était agréable et ensuite Aurum.

Elle se tenait l'estomac avec son bras libre. Léo roula des yeux.

- Donc tu es bien en train de te moquer de moi.

Ses éclats de rire redoublèrent et Léo rigola également.

- Vas prendre une douche, Reyna. Je vais m'occuper d'eux.

Il commença à chercher des outils dans sa ceinture magique mais Reyna avait toujours une main posée sur son bras. Elle l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres avant de se lever.

- Merci.

Puis elle ajouta dans un souffle :

- Et je t'aime aussi.

Léo aurait certainement pris feu s'il n'avait pas été trop occupé à sauver la famille de sa copine.


	9. Tout sauf romain

**Salut ! Houa désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à publier la suite, je m'étais pas rendue compte ! Enfin, voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette traduction. Unic1, Sweetmeli, Maneeya, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**IX. TOUT SAUF ROMAIN**

Alors que Reyna était à la recherche de ses clés (et Léo n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait les garder puisque qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toge avec des poches) il remarqua que ses joues étaient rouges et ses lèvres sèches. Le temps froid commençait à irriter Reyna et cela se remarquait au travers de son humeur.

- Je n'aime pas le froid, avait-elle dit plus tôt.

Bien sûr, il avait profité de cette remarque pour passer ses bras autour de la taille de Reyna en disant :

- Ouais, je sais à quel point tu aimes les trucs _chauds._

Il avait eu tort de dire ça et en avait rechapé de justesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? s'exclama-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Ses yeux brillaient de tant de colère qu'il baissa les yeux immédiatement. Elle poussa un soupire exaspéré et recommença à chercher ses clés. Léo commençait à s'inquiéter de ses sautes d'humeur. Elle avait accusé le froid mais tout de même…

- Reyna, est-ce que je…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Reyna trouva les clés et ouvrit la porte et puis, ils trouvèrent l'appartement couvert de fleurs.

_Entièrement_ couvert de fleurs.

- Euh, Rey… commença-t-il sans savoir quoi dire.

Il ne pouvait penser à aucune explication logique pour cet amont de roses, narcisses, tulipes, orchidées, et le parfum entêtant qui régnait dans l'appartement.

Elle laissa échapper un grognement en entrant dans la pièce.

- C'est encore ce moment de l'année.

- Quel moment de l'année ? demanda-t-il en la suivant à l'intérieur. Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter ? Ou est-ce que tu vas me demander de t'épouser parce que…

Elle le fusilla à nouveau du regard. Et Léo commençait à se dire qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de finir une phrase.

- Comment ont-ils _fait_ pour s'en procurer ?

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en ignorant les fleurs qui s'y trouvaient.

- C'est le milieu de l'hiver. Où est-ce qu'ils en ont trouvé autant ?

Cette fois Léo n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il ne voulait pas irriter davantage sa copine déjà énervée. Reyna lui coula un regard et dut comprendre le fond de sa pensée car elle lui adressa un petit sourire fatigué avant de lui faire signe de s'assoir à côté d'elle.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait. C'est déjà minuit ?

- Non, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Il reste encore un quart d'heure.

- D'accord. (Elle prit une profonde inspiration) Je dois te dire quelque chose, Léo.

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une chape de plomb. C'était le moment. Elle s'était finalement rendue compte qu'elle était trop bien pour lui et allait le larguer pour un mec qui avait les moyens de reproduire les Jardins de Babylone dans son salon.

- Dans un quart d'heure… (Elle expira lentement) Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à paniquer, d'accord ?

Léo jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre avant de reporter son attention sur Reyna.

- Est-ce que tu vas te changer en loup-garou ? demanda-t-il.

Et pour la première fois en l'espace de deux semaines, Reyna sembla sur le point d'éclater de rire. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

- Non, je te rassure, Léo, je ne vais pas me changer en loup-garou. (Elle posa les yeux sur les bouquets de fleurs). Mais je vais avoir dix-sept ans.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Léo pour comprendre.

- C'EST TON _ANNIVERSAIRE _?

Elle lui ordonna de se taire et le tira par le bras pour le faire rassoir. Lorsqu'elle prit de nouveau la parole, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Elle sembla même siffler à certains moments.

- Lorsque nous fêtons un anniversaire à Rome, nous recevons des fleurs, de l'encens, des bijoux et quand tu es prêteur, toute la ville t'offre des cadeaux. Il y a aussi des festivals et des marches pour que les gens puissent me saluer. C'est infernal. (Elle laissa échapper un soupire, l'air épuisé) Et j'avais complètement oublié que c'était demain, enfin _aujourd'hui_ en fait, et je m'excuse de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, c'est juste que je déteste vraiment tout ça. Et je sais que tu aimerais organiser une énorme _fiesta_ mais alors je serais obligée te tuer.

Léo ne sut pas quoi dire, il avait commencé à réfléchir à une énorme fiesta ces dernières trente secondes.

- C'est juste que je déteste les anniversaires romains. J'aime les fleurs et l'encens, c'est pas le problème mais… (Elle fit un geste de la main vers le salon) Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire de tout ça ? Et puis, c'est tellement sexiste. À l'époque romaine, les femmes ne fêtaient même pas leurs anniversaires. Il y avait toujours les orgies bien sûr, mais…

Léo se racla nerveusement la gorge mais Reyna ne le remarqua pas.

- Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que… je suis désolée d'avoir été de si mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps. Je suppose que j'associe l'hiver avec ces célébrations et je ne devrais pas m'en prendre à toi.

Léo ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu viennes me voir demain. (Elle le fixa de regard.) Oh, regarde-toi, on dirait que je viens de te voler Noël. (Elle roula des yeux.) Mon anniversaire n'est pas important. Pas même pour moi. Je connais la date seulement parce qu'Hylla l'a mentionné une fois, après l'ile de Circée. Je ne l'avais pas fêté en douze ans, et ça m'étais bien égal. Demain sera juste un jour particulièrement éreintant, et irritant pour moi alors, je t'en prie, ne sois pas déçu, d'accord.

Elle le suppliait du regard, et Léo ne pouvait penser à aucun contre-argument assez efficace alors il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Elle le récompensa d'un baiser parfumé de fleurs. Mais il n'avait pas encore renoncé à l'idée de participer à son anniversaire.

ooo

Même si Reyna se sentait coupable d'avoir éloigné aussi durement Léo pour une journée, elle savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Vers vingt heures, alors que les cérémonies étaient pour la plupart terminées, à part la fête à proprement parler, elle aurait juré qu'il était en colère contre elle. Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas l'approcher, bien sûr, mais elle avait au moins supposé que, puisqu'il s'agissait de Léo, il se serait au moins montré au diner. Elle pouvait voir certains pensionnaires Grecs en train de casser des plats et de crier son nom, mais Léo était introuvable. Elle ne lui en voulait évidemment pas, il ne faisait que suivre ses consignes après tout.

Reyna s'excusa et quitta la table, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer. Une chose de plus qu'elle détestait dans ces fêtes : _sa présence n'était même pas nécessaire_. Elle ne put que lever les yeux au ciel devant le comportement des pensionnaires et prit le chemin de son appartement avec l'intention de prendre un bain bien chaud.

Par miracle, les fleurs de la veille n'avaient pas été éparpillées par les chiens, et, en fait, l'appartement avait l'air plus propre. Ce fut le premier indice.

Le second fut de voir Léo assis sur le canapé.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas….

Il leva une main pour l'interrompre.

- Premièrement, tu aurais dû te douter que ton copain multirécidiviste ne suivait aucun ordre. (Il laissa échapper un bâillement.) Deuxièmement, les cérémonies romaines sont finies donc je n'enfreins même pas les règles. Et troisièmement, ajouta-t-il en levant trois doigts alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le couper, si tu t'assois, je te masserais les pieds.

- Je ne laisserais jamais personne me masser les pieds.

Elle traversa le salon en direction de la salle de bain.

- Je vais aller prendre un bain et tu ferais mieux d'être parti quand j'aurais fini. Je veux simplement _dormir_.

Léo s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé en l'attendant.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain deux minutes plus tard, ses cheveux cascadant autour de ses épaules et les yeux larmoyants.

- Tu as préparé mon bain.

Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur et leva un doigt en feu.

- Et j'ai chauffé l'eau moi-même.

- J'ai été tellement horrible, n'est-ce pas ? Je…

- Salle de bain. Allez, dit-il avec un geste de la main. L'eau ne restera pas aussi bonne bien longtemps.

Elle retrouva sa contenance et tourna les talons.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de bain un quart d'heure plus tard dans son pyjama, elle s'assit en silence à l'autre bout du canapé. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses genoux et ses cheveux retombèrent en rideau devant son visage.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un paquet cadeau. Le paquet n'est pas très beau, mais je fais pas dans le beau. (Il rigola) Enfin, j'essaye mais il se trouve que je n'y arrive pas.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait un cadeau. (Elle soupira) Je t'avais dit justement que… Oh, Léo.

- Tu ne peux pas dire non à ça, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en riant. Je t'ai sorti le grand jeu des « Héphaïstos » cette fois, y'a pas moyen que la fille d'une déesse de la guerre refuse une arme.

Le poignard était petit et, plus Léo le regardait, plus il y trouvait de défauts. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire en une seule journée. Même avec toute l'aide de ses automates enthousiastes.

Les yeux de Reyna se remplirent de nouveau de larmes, Léo en était certain, mais peut-être qu'il s'agissait simplement du reflet de l'or impérial sur son visage. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

- Je sais pas si je dois te remercier ou m'excuser, déclara-t-elle finalement.

Léo haussa les épaules.

- Alors ne dis rien. C'est déjà très égoïste de ma part de m'imposer comme ça alors que tu m'as dit que tu voulais te reposer et…

Elle lui frappa doucement le bras. Ça faisait tout de même un mal de chien.

- Maintenant tu joues les victimes. Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Léo éclata de nouveau de rire et s'approcha d'elle sur le canapé pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as percé à jour, déclara-t-il et elle éclata presque de rire. C'est surement parce que tu es tellement âgée et pleine de sagesse maintenant. J'adore les femmes plus âgées.

Elle avait l'air de vouloir le frapper de nouveau alors il décida de changer de sujet.

- Pour revenir à mon égoïsme, dit-il en sortant une bougie de sa ceinture magique.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu sais bien que non.

Il tira également une boite et en sortit un petit gâteau. Il était doré et avait l'air franchement bizarre. Léo souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu sais quelle tradition ont inventé les Grecs, mon cœur ?

Reyna affichait désormais l'expression qu'elle prenait chaque fois qu'Octave prenait la parole mais dit tout de même :

- Souffler des bougies sur un g…

- SUR UN GÂTEAU ! C'EST BIEN ÇA, MA CHÈRE.

Il plaça la bougie sur le gâteau et l'alluma avec son doigt.

- Ça c'est du chocolat noir, nutella, m&m's, skittles, chocolat blanc, sucre, dragibus, beurre de cacahouète, sprinkles, lait concentré, marshmallow, en fait tout ce que j'ai pu trouver qui te fera surement mourir du diabète. C'est surement la pire chose que j'ai jamais cuisiné mais je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. (Il éclata de rire) Parce que tu as de très mauvais goûts. C'est pour ça que t'es avec moi.

Il plaça le gâteau sous le nez de Reyna afin qu'elle ne puisse pas y échapper. Il claqua des doigts et la pièce fut plongée dans le noir. Sous la flamme, le gâteau brillait comme s'il avait été entièrement fait d'or.

- Vas-y, Rey, fais un vœu.

Elle avait déjà tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.


	10. Blessure à la tête

**Salut à tous ! Voilà le dernier chapitre. Une des choses que j'ai particulièrement aimé dans cette histoire était le fait que les chapitres n'étaient pas dans l'ordre mais finissaient quand même par être parfaitement reliés entre eux. J'espère que l'ensemble est plus clair maintenant que tous les OS sont publiés. Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews et à bientôt dans une nouvelle fic ou traduction.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**X. BLESSURE À LA TETE**

De toutes les personnes présentes au camp, ce fut Frank Zhang qui se chargea de le dire et, franchement, se dit Léo, si vous avez besoin que le fils empoté du dieu de la guerre vous donne des conseils en amour, c'est que vous avez de sérieux problèmes.

ooo

Il y avait tellement de choses qui le fascinait chez elle, s'en était déroutant. La longueur de ses cils, ses épaules, la peau pâle de sa nuque que sa tresse sur le côté laissait entrevoir chaque fois qu'elle lui tournait le dos, la forme de ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses joues – souvent rougies par le soleil sans qu'il sache pourquoi, et son détail préféré : la bretelle de son soutien-gorge qui apparaissait chaque fois qu'elle n'attachait pas sa toge correctement. Il passait tellement de temps concentré sur ces petits détails qu'il aimait à croire que son hyperactivité était utilisée à bon escient.

Il arrivait à Reyna de le surprendre en train de la fixer. Dans ces moments-là, elle semblait mal à l'aise, levait les yeux au plafond et lui demandait de se remettre au travail. Il ne cachait pas son amusement, il riait, lui adressait une remarque censée être drôle. Elle levait de nouveau les yeux au plafond. C'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient.

Léo essayait de comprendre leur nouvelle situation. Il avait parfois l'impression de marcher sur des œufs lorsqu'il était avec elle. Ses souvenirs étaient embrouillés – l'adrénaline de ce jour-là – il ne se souvenait pas de tous les détails. Il se souvenait l'avoir embrassé, lui avoir fait du rentre dedans – bien que ce ne soit pas dans ses habitudes – et, allez savoir pourquoi, il avait dansé pour elle. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'ordre dans lequel il avait fait ces choses ni ce qui avait poussé Reyna à, vous savez, répondre à son baiser.

C'était la meilleure partie de l'histoire selon lui. Pas qu'elle ait répondu à son baiser – bien que cette partie ait été _vraiment_ génial – mais parce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait le droit de l'embrasser.

Il avait dit « on devrait faire ça plus souvent » mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que Reyna n'était pas du genre démonstrative. Au début, il s'en était voulu en se souvenant de qui il était, de qui _elle_ était, la prêteur du Camp Jupiter. Elle était trop bien pour lui. Mais ensuite tout avait changé.

Ils venaient de quitter la salle des machines, un jour après l'épisode embarrassant du baiser et Léo commençait sérieusement à douter que la radio était un signe de sa mère. Il trouva le courage de se tourner vers Reyna et, à sa grande surprise, croisa son regard. Même si son expression restait neutre, elle dit :

- On devrait aller boire un chocolat chaud.

Ce n'était pas une question, Reyna n'était pas du genre à poser des questions.

- Euh…

Et, alors qu'il réfléchissait encore à une réponse plus élaborée, Reyna prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Fais attention, dit-elle en levant leurs mains et il vit que les siennes étaient en train de fumer.

Léo dégagea sa main et rougit.

- Désolé, dit-il d'un ton nerveux.

Reyna se tourna vers lui, elle avait l'air de sourire même si elle n'était pas vraiment en train de sourire. Elle ne dit rien et reprit simplement la main de Léo. Il comprit alors que les choses ne pouvaient pas éternellement continuer ainsi. Reyna faisait tout pour qu'il se sente à l'aise et en sécurité, mais trop de personnes déjà dépendaient d'elle.

Il resserra la pression sur sa main et ne la lâcha pas même après qu'ils soient entrés dans le café.

ooo

Ils devaient se montrer discrets en public, Reyna n'avait pas eu besoin de le préciser. Il pouvait lui tenir la main, ils pouvaient prendre un café ensembles ou s'assoir sur un banc en ville alors que Léo passait une main dans ses cheveux, il pouvait même jouer à la balle avec ses chiens mais Reyna demeurait la prêteur du camp, alors il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser.

Il découvrit finalement que, pour le reste, c'était à lui de décider, du moment qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Il se rendit compte que le concept même de permission était ce qui l'avait rendu nerveux pendant leurs premières semaines ensembles.

Ils étaient chez elle, buvant un café beaucoup trop sucré parce qu'il n'était pas encore assez à l'aise pour en préparer lui-même, lorsqu'elle se leva pour faire la vaisselle. Les yeux de Léo se fixaient sur tous les détails de la pièce lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le tube de rouge à lèvres posé sur le plan de travail.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre « _pomme d'amour_ », déclara-t-il en lisant le nom sur le tube. T'es toujours tellement discrète.

- Oh, _ça_, dit-elle.

Léo n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait coupé l'eau et qu'elle était maintenant derrière lui. Son pas était tellement léger que Léo avait parfois l'impression de marcher à côté d'un fantôme.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans un tiroir aujourd'hui, reprit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je crois qu'il a survécu à ma première quête pour trouver le Camp Jupiter.

Elle prit le tube des mains de Léo et l'étudia en silence avant de se renfrogner.

- J'ai perdu tous mes vêtements, tout l'argent que j'avais sur moi et, à la fin, il ne me restait plus qu'un couteau de poche mais ce tube idiot était encore là.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils sourirent.

- Eh bien, je pense que cette couleur t'irait à ravir.

Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur et sortit un petit miroir de sa ceinture magique. Reyna fronça les sourcils mais prit tout de même le miroir qu'il lui tendait et s'appliqua le rouge à lèvres.

Ils se firent face en silence un moment, et Léo savait qu'il se laissait de nouveau distraire par les détails. Mais au lieu de lever les yeux au plafond, elle se pencha vers lui, posa les mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'embrassa, sans même se soucier du rouge à lèvre.

Léo passa les mains autour de sa taille et se rendit soudain compte que Reyna ne portait pas d'armure. Il pouvait sentir le coton de son t-shirt pourpre sous ses doigts alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui. C'était différent de leurs autres baisers, ils étaient plus à l'aise et, pour la première fois, Léo avait l'impression qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient jamais. C'était différent de leurs autres baisers, plus lent, et plus doux.

Tout était silencieux, comme au ralenti. Il ne comprit pas, à cause de son hyperactivité, mais, pour une fois, son cerveau ne semblait pas pressé. Le baiser était beaucoup trop sucré, comme le café.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils ne s'éloignèrent pas : les bras de Léo restèrent autour de sa taille et les mains de Reyna restèrent posées sur le visage de Léo. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le rouge à lèvres qui avait coulé au coin de ses lèvres. Il rit et elle lui sourit.

- Tu es vraiment très chaud, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Léo éclata de rire et l'attira un peu plus contre lui.

- Oui, ça peut poser problème, dit-il en inspirant à fond.

Ses cheveux sentaient le jasmin. Elle se mit à glousser, Léo sentit tout son corps trembler et son cœur battre contre le sien.

Léo avaient les idées embrouillées, trop de pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Il pouvait embrasser Reyna, la prendre dans ses bras et être avec elle parce qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour lui, et c'était ce qui l'intéressait le plus à cet instant. Mais une autre pensée le frappa de plein fouet.

Reyna était_ humaine_. Elle était faite de chair et de sang et de quelque chose qui sentait vraiment, vraiment bon. Elle était douce, et petite – enfin, pas petite pour _lui_ – mais tout de même. Il se concentra sur les battements de son cœur un instant de plus.

Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau.

ooo

De toutes les personnes présentes au camp, ce fut Frank Zhang qui se chargea de le dire et, franchement, se dit Léo, si vous avez besoin que le fils empoté du dieu de la guerre vous donne des conseils en amour, c'est que vous avez de sérieux problèmes.

Il était assis sur un banc, lisant d'un œil tout en regardant Léo jouer à la balle avec Aurum et Argentum. Ils étaient en train de plaisanter lorsque Léo lança la balle un peu trop fort.

Reyna, qui était en train d'approcher – de manière indétectable, comme à son habitude – l'évita de justesse. Les trois demi-dieux se tinrent immobiles et silencieux pendant une seconde, les yeux ronds en pensant à l'accident qu'ils venaient d'éviter, jusqu'à ce que Frank – trop choqué pour penser correctement – s'exclame :

- Mec, fais attention ! T'as failli décapiter ta copine !

Le silence retomba entre eux. Voilà un accident qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à éviter.

Frank se mit à rougir lentement. Il n'aurait jamais fait une telle remarque en temps normal, mais il n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Bien sûr, tout le monde les avait vu se balader en ville, mais c'était encore un sujet tabou. Personne n'en avait jamais parlé, c'était certain. Et personne n'osait utiliser le mot commençant par « c », pas même Piper ou Jason, alors ce pauvre Frank… Léo voyait bien à son visage que le demi-dieu pensait sérieusement à se changer en insecte et à fuir le plus loin possible.

Il se tourna vers Reyna qui le fixait, les yeux ronds et incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Léo la comprenait bien cependant, il devait afficher une expression similaire.

Les chiens tournaient autour des jambes de Reyna en aboyant. Elle soupira alors qu'elle retrouvait l'usage de sa voix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Frank Zhang, dit-elle.

Elle ramassa la balle sur le sol et l'envoya à Léo en une courbe parfaite. Aurum et Argentum s'élancèrent vers lui en aboyant.

- Mon copain a manqué son coup, finit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Léo n'évita pas la balle.


End file.
